Description of the Prior Art
Decorative air fresheners have been in use for many years. Initially, air fresheners were structured of a liquid container from which extended upwardly some type of wick which drew liquid from the container by capillary action and dissipated it into the air in the vicinity of the wick.
Commencing as far back as fifty years ago, the liquid decorative containers began to be replaced with containers of gelatinous substances which, upon exposure through some opening in the container, would exude the desired aromas or air cleansing gas. The amount of gas might be regulated by varying the size of the opening in the container. An example of such an air freshener may be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,804,331, issued to one of the the present inventors on Apr. 16, 1974.
More recently, however, manufacturers of air fresheners have again attempted to accomplish the desired results by providing some type of container with a liquid de-odorizer or other air freshener from which extends a wick which may extend to contact some type of head defuser.
Although at least since the device of applicant's aforesaid prior patent, efforts have been made to render room air fresheners decorative--either in the form of flower displays or, more recently, simulating cut crystal jars, one problem with decorative air fresheners has been the inability to make them appear sufficiently aesthetically pleasing so that the housewife would be willing to dispose the item in a living room, dining room, or salon, while making them sufficiently inexpensive to persuade the housewife to buy it. If the air freshener is too expensive, because most of them have not been renewable, the average housewife is reluctant to spend more than a few dollars to purchase one which may have to be discarded after a relatively short period of effective use. On the other hand, if it is made to look cheap, the housewife is reluctant to set it in any room which may contain fine items of art and/or antiques, or other indicia of "class".
There is a great need, therefore, for an air freshener which may have the appearance of a quality item and yet be able to be sold at an acceptable price. It is also desirable that the air freshener have an extensive life so that at least the major portion of it may be retained and still remain effective in accomplishing its intended purpose. This, then, requires that the effective air freshening source be conveniently and inexpensively renewable.
These and other objects are accomplished by the present invention.